


Поищи в Google

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Will Graham Knows, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уилл знает, что Ганнибал следит за историей его поисков в Google, и решает в свою очередь проверить поисковые запросы своего каннибала. Сведут ли запросы в Google их вместе — или, наоборот, разъединят?





	Поищи в Google

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Google It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181406) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



Иногда манипуляторские действия Ганнибала были настолько тонкими и многосложными, что Уиллу казалось, будто он пытается распутать гордиев узел, сделанный из паучьего шёлка. Ганнибал тратил на достижение своей цели целые годы, потихоньку подталкивая события в нужную сторону на первый взгляд импульсивными комментариями или мелкими действиями, казавшимися совершенно несущественными, пока не взглянуть на них в разрезе всей схемы целиком.  
  
А иногда он покупал чёртов стационарный компьютер.  
  
Это манипулирование было довольно-таки очевидным. Вместо своих планшетов Ганнибал решил загромоздить рабочий стол в кабинете системным блоком и здоровенным монитором. «Я не смог найти планшет, который бы мне понравился», — сказал Ганнибал с бесстрастным лицом и огнём вызова во взгляде.  
  
Это было явным враньём. Разумеется, всё, что вылетало у Ганнибала изо рта, являлось той или иной формой вранья — но это было особенно наглым.  
  
В Буэнос-Айрес было полным-полно модных планшетов и сильный сигнал Wi-Fi — стационарный компьютер был выбран в качестве наказания для Уилла. Общий компьютер, позволяющий Ганнибалу отслеживать историю его поисков в интернете, чтобы убедиться, что Уилл не передумал насчёт их связи и не собирается снова попытаться её разорвать.  
  
Уилл понимал эти опасения, но негодовал из-за подобного недоверия. Это ведь он вытащил Ганнибала из воды, а затем колотил по груди до тех пор, пока тот не вернулся в мир живых. Это он перевязал изувеченную ногу Ганнибала и удерживал в заложниках несчастную женщину в заброшенной клинике в Эль-Пасо, пока та не сделала рентген и не оказала Ганнибалу необходимую помощь. Уилл без малейших колебаний убил двух пограничников и одного койота, чтобы успешно переправить их с Ганнибалом за пределы досягаемости Джека Кроуфорда. Он выучился готовить, пробираясь сквозь рецепты Джулии Чайлд и незнакомые продукты на полках «Меркадо Солидарио Бонплан» — только ради возможности вручить Ганнибалу поднос со слегка подгоревшим морским языком «а-ля менье»1 и смотреть, как Ганнибал будет улыбаться ему после каждого кусочка.  
  
Когда Ганнибал поправился настолько, что уже мог дохромать до кухни, Уилл озаботился оснастить кухню закалёнными чугунными сковородками и самыми лучшими ножами из всех, что ему удалось найти. И стоял рядом с Ганнибалом, коля себе пальцы острыми ножами, охотно приняв роль су-шефа2. Он даже принёс как-то домой свежую вырезку из грубияна в местном кафе — в качестве специального угощения.  
  
Уилл полагал, что достаточно ясно обозначил свою позицию. Он думал, что Ганнибал всё понял. Но теперь перед ним стоял этот чёртов стационарный компьютер. Один компьютер. Общий. Один компьютер, позволяющий Ганнибалу копаться в истории поисков Уилла и изучать каждую нажатую им клавишу.  
  
Чёрт возьми, Ганнибал же мог просто попросить. Уилл бы сам ему всё показал. Проклятье, да он бы даже согласился стать одной из этих странных парочек, которые пользуются одной электронной почтой на двоих — если бы только Ганнибал, чёрт его дери, об этом попросил. Уилл уже потихоньку начал привыкать к тому, что Ганнибал вторгался в самые укромные закоулки его жизни — и его воодушевляла перспектива немного повторгаться и самому.  
  
И всё-таки, столь неприкрытое недоверие уязвляло. Первую неделю, которую компьютер стоял у Ганнибала на столе, Уилл просто отказывался им пользоваться. Во время второй недели он решил предложить Ганнибалу некоторые занятные выдержки из своих мыслей.  
  
_«Скалы возле Буэнос-Айрес».  
  
«Лучший фастфуд в Буэнос-Айрес».  
  
«Незамужние женщины в Буэнос-Айрес»._  
  
Последний запрос Уилл вбил с недоброй ухмылкой на лице. Пусть этот мерзавец понервничает.  
  
* * *  
  
Прошло три дня, но Ганнибал ни слова не сказал насчёт его поисковых запросов. Уилл был начеку, внимательно вслушиваясь, чтобы распознать малейший намёк на раздражение в голосе Ганнибала или соответствующее язвительное замечание. Но их так и не последовало.  
  
Если уж на то пошло, Ганнибал вёл себя на удивление покладисто. Каждый день после обеда они занимались упражнениями для его физической терапии. Уилл неизменно держался рядом, готовый подхватить Ганнибала, если тот начнёт падать во время своих выпадов на одной ноге. Губы Ганнибала сжимались в тонкую линию каждый раз, когда тело его не слушалось — и Уилл понимал, как трудно этому человеку, привыкшему контролировать весь мир вокруг, осознавать, что он не может контролировать собственное левое колено.  
  
И каждый раз, когда Уилл видел, как у Ганнибала поджимаются губы, он начинал говорить. Он рассказывал, как ему не хватает мэрилендских голубых крабов, или уверял, что в Луизиане были лучшие блюда из креветок, которые ему когда-либо доводилось пробовать, или вспоминал о том случае, когда отец учил его забрасывать удочку, а Уилл в итоге зацепил крючком филейную часть их соседки. Губы Ганнибала всегда расслаблялись и у Уилла теплело в груди — и он чуточку крепче сжимал ладони вокруг своего доктора.  
  
После двух недель без малейшей ответной реакции на его поисковые запросы в Google Уиллу стало любопытно. Ганнибал что, не проверял историю его поисков? Или сходу отмёл их, сочтя провокациями? Но ещё больше Уилла мучил другой вопрос: а что искал в Google сам Ганнибал?  
  
Уилл дождался, пока Ганнибал поедет на своём «Ягуаре» в город — и помчался в кабинет. Сразу же войдя в Google, он нажал на «Историю поиска». Выбрав историю запросов за последние двух недель, Уилл поймал себя на том, что нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами, ожидая, пока загрузятся результаты.  
  
_«Традиционные блюда Луизианы»._  
  
Уилл расплылся в улыбке. Это объясняло этуфе3, которое было у них на ужин в понедельник.  
  
Перед приготовлением ужина Ганнибал выгнал его из кухни и так светился от гордости, когда поставил перед ним полную тарелку, что у Уилла не хватило духу признаться, что, вообще-то, он никогда не был большим любителем этуфе. Вместо этого Уилл улыбался после каждого кусочка и рассказывал Ганнибалу о разных блюдах, которые готовил его отец, когда не работал допоздна.  
  
Наверное, этим же объяснялся и следующий запрос: « _pain perdu_ »4.  
  
У Уилла что-то защекотало в горле, когда Ганнибал поставил перед ним тарелку с вымоченными в яйце гренками, сервированными со свежим лимонным курдом из лимонов с деревца на их заднем дворике. Он улыбался так широко, что чуть было не облил кофе свою рубашку прежде чем вспомнил, что, отхлебнув из чашки, нужно закрыть рот.  
  
Дальше шло несколько банальных запросов полностью в духе Ганнибала: тот искал адреса нескольких антикварных магазинчиков, портного с великолепными клиентскими отзывами и лучший рыбный магазин в Буэнос-Айрес. Но были здесь и другие запросы, отмечавшие присутствие в его жизни Уилла.  
  
_«Чем удалить с антикварной мебели пятна от «Доритос» 5?»  
  
«Что такое «Спагетти О»6?»_  
  
Улыбаясь в ладонь, Уилл облокотился на стол. Ему стоило порадоваться, что здесь не было поискового запроса об удобном месте захоронения — после того, как он посадил на шёлковую диванную обивку те жирные пятна. Уиллу вдруг подумалось, что он оставил несмываемые следы не только на диване, но и в жизни Ганнибала. Разве Ганнибалу Лектеру когда-нибудь пришло бы в голову узнать побольше о консервированных макаронах с кусочками сосисок для хот-догов, не встреть он Уилла? Да если бы кто-то просто предложил Ганнибалу идею подобного блюда — этот человек наверняка превратился бы в какие-нибудь вычурные фрикадельки. Но сейчас Ганнибал почему-то решил, что Уилл достоин того, чтобы разузнать об этой еде побольше.  
  
Когда Уилл это осознал, его сердце сделало забавный маленький кульбит. А затем полностью замерло, потому что он увидел последний запрос в истории поисков Ганнибала: « _местные приюты для собак_ ».  
  
* * *  
  
Уилл не удивился, когда однажды Ганнибал вернулся домой с потрёпанной дворнягой. Как не удивился и тому факту, что Ганнибал сразу её невзлюбил. Пёс гадил на ковры, с поистине удивительной скоростью жевал кожаные итальянские туфли и был достаточно крупным для того, чтобы суметь открыть своей пастью дверцу холодильника.  
  
Когда они вернулись домой с открытия художественной галереи, Уилл был слегка навеселе и как раз подумывал наконец-то сдвинуть свою руку с её привычного места у Ганнибала на талии куда-то гораздо южнее. Он уже почти набрался смелости скользнуть ладонью вниз, к аппетитной выпуклости, давно заполонившей его сны — как вдруг Ганнибал охнул.  
  
— Извини! Я просто… Я не хотел… — и тут Уилл это увидел.  
  
Их холодильник из нержавеющей стали был безжалостно выпотрошен — другое слово тут просто не подходило. Распахнутая настежь дверца висела слегка перекошено. Из неё вываливались внутренности холодильника в виде еды и всевозможных упаковок. Рыбный маринад Ганнибала, судя по запаху, пал жертвой первым. Но и всё свежее мясо, а также остальные продукты, которые они с Ганнибалом аккуратно разложили по полкам после своего утреннего похода на рынок, тоже были разорваны, съедены, или просто вытащены из прохладных глубин холодильника.  
  
В самом центре этого разгрома возлежал Фауст, мирно посапывая на горке наполовину изжёванного листового салата.  
  
— Забирай _это_ и уходи.  
  
— Ганнибал…  
  
— Уилл, мне нужно, чтобы ты убрал это существо с моих глаз сию же минуту.  
  
Уилл схватил Фауста за ошейник, вздёргивая спящего пса на ноги. Проснувшись, тот встряхнул своей массивной головой, усеивая густыми нитями слюны кухню и туфли Ганнибала. Ганнибал издал какой-то странный горловой звук, заставивший Уилла забеспокоиться, переживёт ли лохматый белый увалень эту ночь.  
  
— Знаешь… Никто не заставлял тебя называть его Фаустом.  
  
— ВОН!  
  
Эту ночь Уилл провёл, сидя под дверью своей спальни и слушая доносящийся из кухни звон посуды и литовские эпитеты, выкрикиваемые Ганнибалом, пока тот приводил кухню в порядок. Фауст вовсе не выглядел встревоженным перспективой своей неминуемой смерти — он лежал на полу рядом с Уиллом, безмятежно храпя и пукая во сне.  
  
В течение следующих двух дней Фауст с Уиллом жались по углам и старались держаться подальше от разъярённого каннибала на кухне. На третий день Уилл заказал эластичный трос с зажимами и, хотя тот не подходил по цвету к кухонным полотенцам, Ганнибал разрешил установить его на холодильник во избежание повторения кухонного побоища. Уилл уже почти счёл этот инцидент успешно позабытым — но однажды утром он проснулся в одиночестве.  
  
Уилл свистнул. И позвал Фауста. Затем позвал Ганнибала. Судя по всему, ни того, ни другого не было дома.  
  
Уилл почувствовал, как его желудок ухнул куда-то вниз. Он помчался к компьютеру и залогинился. Он не заглядывал в историю поисковых запросов Ганнибала уже несколько недель, но сейчас начал беспокоиться.  
  
Первый же результат заставил его вздрогнуть.  
  
« _Как убить собаку, чтобы это выглядело, как несчастный случай_ ».  
  
— Проклятье! — Уилл продолжил читать, от души надеясь, что Ганнибал ещё не успел заказать на «Амазоне» щёлочь.  
  
« _Собака с проблемным поведением».  
  
«Приучить собаку держаться подальше от кухни»._  
  
Уилл вздохнул, чувствуя, как немного расслабился тугой узел у него в груди. Ну, по крайней мере, Ганнибал отошёл от мыслей о собачьем убийстве. Но Уилл прямо-таки представлял себе, как Ганнибал оплакивает судьбу своего первосортного жёлтопёрого тунца и домашнего пива на форуме специалистов по собачьей дрессировке.  
  
« _Как научить пса охотиться»._  
  
Уилл фыркнул. Теперь он представил себе Фауста, обряженного в один из Ганнибаловых костюмов для убийств и пускающего слюни, пока он помогает доктору тащить тело. Уилл поневоле задумался, могут ли собаки оставлять на месте преступления отслеживаемую ДНК, и имеет ли это значение — вряд ли где-то существовала объединённая база ДНК для псов.  
  
« _Как приучить собаку вытирать лапы_ ».  
  
Уилл захихикал. Ганнибалу не удалось приучить даже Уилла всегда вытирать ноги по приходу домой — но было приятно видеть, что тот по-прежнему полон грандиозных планов.  
  
« _Как подружиться с собакой».  
  
«Как обеспечить собачью симпатию».  
  
«Нравлюсь ли я моей собаке?»_  
  
Уилл прервался в своих поисках. Почему, чёрт возьми, Ганнибал просто не спросил об этом его? Впрочем, ответ пришёл ему в голову почти сразу же: Ганнибал не хотел, чтобы Уилл знал, что он ненавидит пса. Он опасался, что Уилл встанет на сторону собаки и будет злиться на Ганнибала за то, что тому не удалось с ней подружиться. Стоило признать, в этом была доля правды, но Уилла всё равно бесил тот факт, что Ганнибал не обратился к нему за помощью.  
  
« _Парки для собак в Буэнос-Айрес».  
  
«Рецепты самодельных собачьих лакомств»._  
  
Уилл прикусил губу. Вот он, его мужчина — всегда пытающийся найти гурманское решение для жизненных проблем. Если у него не получалось завоевать твоё расположение, приготовив тебе еду, он просто готовил еду _из_ тебя и двигался дальше. Ну разумеется, Ганнибал решил приготовить Фаусту собачьи лакомства.  
  
Входная дверь открылась, и по деревянному полу застучали собачьи лапы. Уилл быстренько выключил компьютер и пошёл к своим мальчикам.  
  
— Если ты не можешь выучиться хотя бы толике сдержанности, то мне нет никакого смысла брать тебя с собой в парк, — читал нотации Ганнибал. Фауст бешено вилял хвостом и даже слегка подпрыгивал от восторга, что ему уделяют внимание. — Йорки — это не игрушки-пищалки, а ты — очень плохой пёс.  
  
Уилл хохотнул, застав врасплох как Фауста, так и Ганнибала.  
  
— «Очень плохой пёс»?  
  
Ганнибал приосанился. Уилл сделал вид, будто не замечает лёгкого румянца у него на щеках.  
  
— Сперва это существо поволокло меня за собой через всю парковку так, словно его никогда раньше не водили на поводке. Выполнять команду «Апорт» он отказался. Понятия не имею, где в итоге остался теннисный мячик, но этот пёс его так и не принёс. Он проделывал совершенно непотребные действия со спаниелем, а затем с ногой владельца спаниеля. Это даже не упоминая того, как он подбрасывал в воздух одну маленькую собачонку, словно хотел проглотить её целиком.  
  
— Интересно, где это он мог выучиться каннибализму? — Под мрачным взглядом Ганнибала Уилл безуспешно попытался скрыть свою улыбку. — Йорк хоть выжил?  
  
Ганнибал кивнул, покосившись на Фауста. Затем он наклонился, чтобы отстегнуть поводок.  
  
— Да, всего лишь поверхностные повреждения. Но теперь мы должны пригласить Хуана с Камиллой на ужин. Хотя они очень любезно отнеслись к тому, что их собаку чуть было не съели.  
  
— Ну, тогда это самое меньшее, что мы можем сделать.  
  
— Нет, самим меньшим было бы научить это чудовище вести себя с хотя бы толикой… — Ганнибал замер, когда Уилл крепко его обнял.  
  
Уилл чуть отодвинулся, старательно глядя в пол. Он чувствовал, как у него полыхают щёки.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— За то, что ненавижу твою собаку?  
  
— За то, что прикладываешь усилия, — Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала. — В смысле, с нашей собакой. Это многое для меня значит.  
  
Ганнибал, явно польщённый, гордо выпрямился в кольце его рук. Но тут же обмяк, когда Уилл быстро чмокнул его в щёку и разомкнул свои объятия.  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит пойти с Фаустом на задний двор и поучить его этим командам на послушание, — Уилл посмотрел Ганнибалу в глаза. Те выглядели затуманившимися. Ганнибал нервно кивнул, и Уилл с Фаустом направились во двор.  
  
* * *  
  
За следующие десять недель Уиллу удалось научить Фауста сидеть, стоять, перекатываться на животе и выплёвывать из своей огромной пасти маленькую собачку. Хотя с Фаустом его дрессировка шла сравнительно неплохо, с Ганнибалом она продвигалась гораздо медленнее. Уилл подумывал о том, чтобы начать целовать Ганнибала, а после вручать ему бокал вина в качестве поощрения, но, зная Ганнибала, тот лишь начал бы жаловаться, что белое вино не подходит к спонтанным поцелуям. Было непохоже, чтобы после нескольких недель своего мягкого обхаживания Уилл хоть как-то приблизился к поцелуям и сексу, на которые он надеялся каждый раз, когда Ганнибал входил в комнату.  
  
А ведь Уилл особенно и не скрывал свою заинтересованность.  
  
Он начал как можно чаще к Ганнибалу прикасаться. Он превратил это в свою тайную игру: во время их совместной трапезы коснуться Ганнибала как можно больше раз, а потом попытаться побить свой собственный рекорд. Он приобнимал Ганнибала за плечи, когда они наблюдали за играющим на заднем дворе Фаустом. Когда они читали по вечерам, Уилл непременно усаживался на диване рядом с Ганнибалом и клал голову тому на плечо. Читать в таком положении было адски неудобно, и у него потом всегда несколько часов болела шея, но, чёрт возьми, у него была цель!  
  
Ганнибал заметил его заигрывание, в этом Уилл даже не сомневался. Каждый раз, когда Ганнибал на него смотрел, его брови чуточку хмурились. Уиллу ужасно хотелось куснуть образующуюся складочку, а потом тщательно вылизать — до тех пор, пока он не убедится, что в этом пугающе огромном мозге больше не осталось ни одной мысли, только Уилл. Но хмурая складочка появлялась всё чаще и чаще, словно Уилл вдруг сделался какой-то нерешаемой проблемой, с которой Ганнибалу нужно было как-то справиться. Уилл так и видел аккуратные столбики математических вычислений, выведенные рядом с Ганнибаловыми теоремами о путешествиях во времени — и все они пытались решить загадку: почему же Уилл Грэм приобнял его за плечи.  
  
Существовал лишь один способ всё выяснить. Уилл попросил Ганнибала съездить в город и купить продукты для приготовления собачьей еды. Ещё утром новая собачья еда им не требовалась, но после того, как Уилл скормил Фаусту на завтрак порцию в пять раз больше обычной, их запасы собачьей еды удивительным образом закончились. Фауст, похоже, совсем не возражал помочь выпроводить Ганнибала из дома — он сонно растянулся на солнечном участке в фойе и пукал, как праздничный фейерверк.  
  
Дождавшись звука заводящегося автомобильного мотора, Уилл в ту же секунду понёсся в кабинет. Включив компьютер, он нетерпеливо нажал на историю поиска в Google.  
  
« _Признаки ухаживания у американских мужчин_ ».  
  
Уилл подавился воздухом. Чёрт, это звучало так, словно Уилл был каким-то вымирающим видом бабочек, которых Ганнибал изучал. Он поневоле задумался, не являлись ли все те карандашные наброски Ганнибала на самом деле записями его полевого журнала.  
  
« _Является ли флиртом возросший физический контакт между двумя мужчинами-друзьями?_ »  
  
— Да, болван, — пробормотал Уилл. Как выяснилось, Ганнибал Лектер совсем не так хорошо понимал человеческое поведение, как ему думалось. От удовольствия у Уилла по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Он заставил Ганнибала понервничать, он сбил с толку самого невозмутимого человека в мире! В самом этом знании крылось что-то невероятно приятное.  
  
« _Уилл Грэм — бывшие любовники-мужчины_ ».  
  
Уилл удивлённо поднял брови. Да не было таких — по крайней мере, у Уилла никогда не было любовников-мужчин — один господь бог знал, что по этому поводу думал интернет. Уилл щёлкнул по ссылке, которую открывал Ганнибал, и вздохнул. Ну конечно, чёртова Фредди Лаундс. Как выяснилось, она написала целый обзор, посвящённый бурному гомосексуальному прошлому Уилла. Ему прямо-таки не терпелось узнать, с кем же он, оказывается, умудрился переспать.  
  
Уилл пробежался по статье взглядом. Под заголовком «Всем досталось по лакомому кусочку Грэма» был снимок Мэттью Брауна. Ниже шёл целый список непристойностей, творившихся в тёмных закоулках заведений для умалишённых. Уилл не сомневался, что он легко получил бы доступ к члену Мэттью, если бы захотел — но, будем откровенны, кто мог позариться на Мэттью? Второго упомянутого в статье мужчину Уилл вообще даже не узнал — как выяснилось, это был кто-то, с кем они учились в одном колледже.  
  
— Боже, Лаундс, ну ты даёшь, — Уилл сделал мысленную пометку передвинуть Фредди в самый верх своего списка потенциальных убийств. Оставалось надеяться, Ганнибал сообразил, что эта «статья» — сплошное враньё. Уилл вернулся к истории поиска.  
  
« _Текущее место проживания Фредди Лаундс».  
  
«Контактная информация Фредди Лаундс_».  
  
Уилл даже хлопнул в ладоши. Вот он, его мужчина — уже строит планы подать ему язык Фредди на серебряном блюде, в этом Уилл даже не сомневался. Он вспомнил, как Ганнибал говорил, что планирует в этом месяце съездить в Майами, где он нашёл одного болтливого ягнёнка. Ну, уж теперь-то Уилл обязательно поедет вместе с ним.  
  
Уилл вернулся к истории поисковых запросов Ганнибала и пролистал вверх, к самым свежим записям.  
  
« _Мужья-убийцы_ ».  
  
Ниже шла ссылка на TattleCrime и форум TattleCrime. Ганнибал что, общался с людьми на форуме — или просто наблюдал за чужими разговорами?  
  
« _Мужья-убийцы фанфики».  
  
«Мужья-убийцы фанфики для взрослых».  
  
«Мужья-убийцы фроттаж».  
  
«Мужья-убийцы игры с кровью»._  
  
Брови Уилла снова поползли вверх. Ниже шло несколько сайтов и, оказывается, Ганнибал сохранил несколько ссылок на ресурс под названием «AO3». Уилл открыл первую ссылку и, прочтя описание, покраснел.  
  
« _Будучи в бегах на Кубе, Ганнибал с Уиллом обнаруживают, что за неимением лучшего, кровь — отличный лубрикант_ ».  
  
— М-да.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, Ганнибал, похоже, тоже был в нём заинтересован. Взглянув в верхний правый угол сайта, Уилл обнаружил, что Ганнибал даже создал себе учётную запись.  
  
— «Ужин Данте»? Чёрт побери, Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл был немного разочарован, увидев, что Dantes_Dinner7 не опубликовал никаких работ, но зато он оказался заядлым читателем с десятью страницами закладок. Налив себе виски, Уилл устроился поудобнее — ему явно предстояло немало чтения.  
  
Три часа спустя Уилл шмыгал носом перед монитором. Несколько фанфиков из закладок Ганнибала оказались немного более извращёнными, чем то, к чему Уилл был сейчас готов. Он не был уверен, захочет ли он вообще хоть когда-нибудь попробовать «игры с ножом» — до сих пор их с Ганнибалом совместные игры с ножами ещё ни разу не заканчивались хорошо. Уилл машинально потёр свою «улыбку», чувствуя бугристую кожу шрама сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
  
Но многие фанфики были милыми, пожалуй даже, сентиментальными. Оказывается, Ганнибал Лектер питал слабость к соблазнению, полному метафор, и к неторопливым поцелуям в экзотических местах. Это Уилла, вообще-то, очень даже устраивало. Он бы не отказался от чувственного поцелуя или оргазма-другого в Париже (Уилл не был переборчивым).  
  
Услышав, как открылась входная дверь и радостно залаял Фауст, Уилл расплылся в широкой улыбке. И принялся яростно печатать на клавиатуре.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Уилл не вышел встретить его у двери, Ганнибал нахмурился. Ему казалось, что за последние несколько недель они начали сближаться, но Уилл даже не явился помочь ему разложить покупки. Он почесал Фауста за ушами.  
  
— Тебе не положено находиться на кухне, — строго сказал Ганнибал. Пёс счастливо засопел, подставляя голову под его пальцы. — Но раз уж ты здесь, приноси пользу. Где твой папа?  
  
Фауст глухо гавкнул и помчался в кабинет. Ганнибал помрачнел. С тех пор, как он купил стационарный компьютер, Уилл едва ли показывался в кабинете. Его капризный эмпат специально сделал несколько поисковых запросов, чтобы его спровоцировать, но затем, похоже, просто потерял к компьютеру интерес. Насколько Ганнибал помнил, последнее, что Уилл искал в интернете, это набор спортивных игрушек для тренировки собак.  
  
Пока Ганнибал тихо крался к кабинету, он слышал, как Уилл исступлённо что-то печатает. Он чуть наклонил голову, словно мог каким-то образом распознать по щелчкам клавиш набираемые Уиллом слова.  
  
Быстро стукнув в дверь кабинета, Ганнибал тут же её открыл. Уилл, широко улыбаясь, поднял глаза от монитора. Затем быстро нажал нужную клавишу, и экран погас.  
  
— Вот ты где, Уилл, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, но эта улыбка так и не достигла его глаз. — Чем занимаешься?  
  
— Хм-м, — Уилл слегка наклонил голову и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Да так… Хотел кое-что погуглить.  
  
— И как, нашёл то, что искал?  
  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
  
— Думаю, да. Остаётся надеяться, что скоро моя посылка прибудет ко мне в комнату.  
  
Ганнибал уже раскрыл рот, чтобы задать новый вопрос, но Уилл встал и лениво потянулся — и дразнящая вспышка его «улыбки», выглядывающей из-под рубашки, заморозила все слова у Ганнибала во рту.  
  
— Я пошёл наверх, — объявил Уилл. У него в глазах было что-то игривое и заставившее Ганнибала поёжиться. Он вдруг ощутил себя добычей. Это было неуютно, но вместе с тем — немного волнующе.  
  
Чуть задев его плечом, проходя к двери, Уилл подмигнул. Затаив дыхание, Ганнибал подождал, пока услышит его шаги на лестнице, после чего ринулся к компьютеру. Тут же открыв их учётную запись в Google, он с бешено колотящимся сердцем нажал на историю поиска.  
  
« _Гей-секс для начинающих_ ».  
  
У Ганнибала отвисла челюсть.  
  
« _Как делать минет без рвотного рефлекса_ ».  
  
« _Давиться при минете — это хорошо?_ »  
  
« _Сколько смазки нужно для анального секса?_ »  
  
У Ганнибала слегка закружилась голова, но он продолжил читать дальше.  
  
« _Как заставить идиота тебя поцеловать_ ».  
  
« _Как соблазнить каннибала_ ».  
  
Ганнибал почувствовал, как уголки его губ ползут вверх. Его Уилл не всегда блистал утончённостью, но всегда умел донести свою мысль.  
  
« _Хочет ли Ганнибал Лектер трахнуться?_ »  
  
« _Ганнибал, серьёзно, хватит уже читать, и поднимайся наверх!_ »  
  
Не может быть, чтобы всё было так легко. Он провёл целые годы, пытаясь затащить Уилла в постель — а теперь тот вдруг сам туда запрыгнул и ждал там Ганнибала?  
  
Он открыл Google.  
  
« _Как распознать, что попытка соблазнения — ловушка?_ »  
  
— ГАННИБАЛ? Я СЛЫШУ, КАК ТЫ ТАМ ПЕЧАТАЕШЬ! — донеслось до него сверху. — ЭТА СИТУАЦИЯ НЕ ДЛЯ ЧЁРТОВОГО ГУГЛА!  
  
Ганнибал потёр рот, чувствуя ладонью изгиб своей улыбки. Затем он открыл почту и принялся сочинять письмо в отель в Майами. Похоже, им могут и не понадобиться две комнаты.  
  
— ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, ПОДНИМАЙСЯ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, ИЛИ МОИМ СЛЕДУЮЩИМ ЗАПРОСОМ СТАНЕТ ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ПОИСКА ЗНАКОМСТВ!  
  
Ганнибал сохранил своё письмо в виде черновика, и помчался наверх.  
  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «А-ля менье» (франц. «à la meunière») — способ приготовления (как правило, рыбы), заключающийся в обваливании в муке и обжаривании в сливочном масле с добавлением лимона и петрушки.  
> 2\. Су-шеф (франц. «sous chef») — заместитель шеф-повара, второй по иерархии на кухне.  
> 3\. Этуфе (франц. «étouffée») — популярное креольское и каджунское блюдо. Густое рагу из морепродуктов (как правило, ракообразных) или курицы, подаваемых вместе с рисом.  
> 4\. Pain perdu (франц. «pain perdu», дословно, «потерянный хлеб») — французское блюдо, также известное как «французские тосты» или гренки «Бедный рыцарь». Ломтики пшеничного хлеба, вымоченные в льезоне и поджаренные в масле. Как правило, подаются с сахаром, мёдом или джемом.  
> 5\. «Доритос» (англ. «Doritos») — американская марка чипсов из тортильи с разными вкусами.  
> 6\. «Спагетти О» (англ. «Spaghetti O») — американская марка консервов из макаронных колечек, тушёных в томатном соусе.  
> 7\. «Dante’s Dinner» (англ.) — дословно, «ужин Данте».


End file.
